


The best adventure yet

by RoswellNM42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter movie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filledThe prompt was:"Potterverse, Hermione Granger, The next big adventure"





	The best adventure yet

Hermione’s life in school was filled with adventures, a new adventure was seen every year at Hogwarts alongside Harry and Ron, so when she finishes school and passes her O.W.L.s, and Voldemort is dead, she wonders what her next adventure will be.   
  
She knows her next adventure has to be a big one, but at the same time she doesn’t go looking for it, time has told her that if it had any hopes of ranking up against helping kill Voldemort off, or retrieving the philosophers stone, or something as equally as important as any of the adventures she'd had so far, she needed to leave it well alone and let fate take its course.   
  
She thinks her next adventure will be like her other adventures have been before, something involving the magical community and some sort of fighting, something intricate like maybe working for the ministry of magic in a secret department, but instead it comes in the form of something more complex and yet ordinary all at once, something more rewarding than she could have ever dreamed, or thought it would be.   
  
Being a mother was an adventure like no other, that Hermione had never experienced before, perhaps the best adventure yet, she thinks as she watches her youngest board the Hogwarts express at nine and three quarters platform. Her and Ron had been given the wonderful opportunity to have the best adventures of their lives, first with their daughter and first born, a little girl named Rose Granger-Weasley, and secondly with their son Hugo Granger-Weasley. A never ending adventure like no other, that Hermione was thankful for every day of her life.


End file.
